My chains, your chains
by Ranchel
Summary: Collection of one-shots. #5 How does Hungary cope in bad moments? How does she cope when 1991 comes?. Russia/Hungary.
1. When this war is over

**__A/N: Some of the events and reactions in this fic are based on historical events, others are not. Hope you enjoy it.**

_****_**Disclaimer: Hetalia and all its characters belong to Hidekaz Himaruya, not me.**

* * *

><p><em>Febr<em>_uary 11th, 1945_

Destroyed houses, babies crying out for their parents, bodies pilled on the streets, the ruins of the Palace of Buda, that's the only thing that remained from the splendour of Budapest. Ivan Braginski, General of the Red Army and right hand of Iosif Stalin, walked down the streets trying to turn a deaf ear to the screams of the women that some of his soldiers were raping. He wanted to stop them but he didn't want to answer to Stalin. The man had gone crazy with the years and he didn't trust anyone, he had to be careful if he didn't want to be sent to the _gulag_ in Siberia.

A particularly loud scream took him out of his thoughts. He sighed. Another scream made him stop in his tracks, he knew that voice. _Elizaveta_. He ran as fast as his wounded leg let him to one of the dark alleys and found three of his men towering over a crying Hungary. One of the soldiers spotted him.

"Hey, Braginski, this whore thinks she can fight us, come and teach her a lesson" At the mention of his name Elizaveta looked at him, a look of terror plastered on her face.

The soldier kicked her in the ribs.

"Don't you dare look at our general like that" he was going to hit her again when Ivan stopped him, pushing him aside.

"Elizaveta" he saida" softly.

He took a look at her. Her hair was dishevelled, no sign of the flower she always wore, every inch of skin was bruised, not only by battle wounds, many of the bruises were the result if these brutes trying to rape her. She was sitting against the wall, holding her knees tightly against her chest, trying to cover her modesty. Ivan's blood boiled with anger.

"Braginski, do you know this wench?"

Russia took off his WWI coat without even looking at the man, but before he could reach her said man put himself between them.

"You are acting strange, Braginski, she is a traitor to our Mother Land, a traitor to the Soviet Union"

"Move"

"But-" Russia pressed the canon of his gun against the soldier's forehead.

"Move or I shall blow your head off" he said smiling creepily.

All three men ran away. Ivan kneeled down beside Elizaveta while she followed his every move. He put his heavy coat around her shoulders and took her in his arms, but she crawled away from him and started to tremble. Russia felt hurt, he knew the bad reputation he had, everyone feared him, even his allies, _but what am I thinking? I invade her after all_.

"I'm not going to do anything to you, I only want to help you" he reached out his hand but she shook her head. Ivan sighed.

"Okay, but at least let me stay with you, I don't want them to find you again" he sat by her side and rested his head against the wall "I'm glad this is almost over, I don't remember the last time I slept in a comfortable bed and shaved properly" at this she looked at his face curiously. "You might not see it because it's blonde, like my hair, but I have a beard, just like any other man" he said with his childish voice.

A gust of cold air hit them. She curled further into his coat and rested her head on his shoulder just before the two of the fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

><p>"Mr Russia" the high pitched voice of Lithuania woke him up "we have to return to the camp for the night"<p>

"Hmm" Russia nodded and dismissed a terrified Toris with a flick of his hand.

It was then that he noticed the warm body leaning on his. She was starting to wake up so he gently picked her up and started to carry her to the camp. While they passed by the ruins of the city Ivan felt a gentle hand touch the bloody bandage he had over his left eye. He looked down at her tired face.

"Stalingrad" he whispered "no one is going to leave this war without wounds, not me, not Ludwig… not you" Elizaveta looked at her surroundings and hot tears began to fall down her cheeks, soaking Ivan's uniform jacket.

"Don't worry, once you have become a Soviet Republic again we will rebuild the city" at this the Hungarian tensed.

"What? Don't you want to become one with Mother Russia, we will fight capitalism together" Ivan's smile grew.

It was as if he had two personalities, the Ivan she once was friends with and the mighty and crazy Soviet Union.

"You once wanted to be part of our Union, or don't you remember 1919. It was a shame it didn't last longer"

They entered his tent and he laid her on his cot and took off his peaked cap.

"I'll return in a moment" Hungary caught his sleeve with a trembling hand.

"D-don't, please" he took her hands between his bigger ones.

"I'm only going to fetch a doctor for you; it will only take a moment"

She was left alone, in enemy territory. Soon she heard a pair of approaching footsteps and then a man with glasses and a little boy appeared at the entrance. Although she didn't know their human names she knew they were two of the Baltics.

"Hello Mrs Hungary" the boy made a little reverence "Mr Russia sent us to look after you while he fetches a doctor. I'm Raivis, the Socialist Republic of Latvia"

"And I'm Eduard, the Socialist Republic of Estonia" he extended his hand and she shook it, wondering if it had been Ivan who taught them to say their names like that.

She sat up rubbing the sleep off her eyes and noticed she still had the Russian's coat around her. A comfortable silence fell between them but it was broken soon enough.

"Ah, my Baltics, I hope you have taken good care of her" Russia appeared from behind the now trembling nations and with a big smile on his face put his enormous hands on each of their shoulders. A young nurse came with him.

"Где ты больно?" Elizaveta looked at Ivan.

"Oh, right, I'm sorry. She wants to know where are you hurt" she glared at him.

"You should know it, it was you that caused me these wounds" Russia looked down.

"_Examine all her body and take care of every wound you see, even if it's a scratch_" he said to the nurse before he and the Baltics exited the tent.

Ivan made his way to the building where most of the officials were reunited. He saw someone running towards him and he stopped.

"Commie Bastard!" Russia rolled his eyes. Alfred reached him and tried to catch his breath.

"Ah, Америка, what are you doing here? And who let you in?"

"Why weren't you in Yalta?" Alfred crossed his arms over his chest.

"I was sick of listening to your capitalist pig of a president calling me cruel and mad, indignant at every word I said. I bet he's jealous because I defeated the Nazis in my territory without your help" when he finished Alfred was red with anger and Ivan chuckled amused.

"At least I'm not a madman who doesn't have the money to buy a lighter and has to light his cigarettes with matches" People were already gathering around them.

"At least I'm not a capitalist pig who can't mind his own business" Ivan yelled.

"You would have lost the war if it wasn't for me" Alfred yelled back.

"You wish!" someone cleared his throat making them turn towards the sound.

"Hungary! I hope you're feeling bett- ACHOO… sorry" Ivan approached her.

"Umm, yeah, I was searching for you, I… um, want to rest but I don't want to sleep while I'm alone" she said looking at the floor.

"Oh, I understand, just give me a minute" he whispered something to one of the soldiers and returned beside Elizaveta.

"Hey! Commie Bastard" he looked up. _I'll be watching you_, Alfred mouthed to him. _Me too_, he mouthed back before leading Hungary back to the tent.

Once there Russia poured himself a glass of vodka and sat on a chair near Hungary.

"I will sit here while you sleep" she nodded and closed her eyes. She could hear the ice move each time he raised the glass to drink.

"Has Feliks come with you?" she asked without opening her eyes.

"No, he stayed in his home trying to repair the destruction your dear Ludwig left behind" she winced, that was a low blow.

"You invade him too" she spat.

"I don't denied it"

"I hate you" the Russian chuckled.

"I know, everybody does"

* * *

><p><strong>So, this is the first chapter, there will be more soon.<strong>

**For all the ones that didn't get it, Ivan sneezed because of the start of the COLD War. If you don't understand something more you are free to ask me.**


	2. The Treaty of Paris

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or any of it's characters, they belong to Hidekaz Himaruya.**

**Human and country names used.**

**Second of a series of one-shots with Rus/Hun pairing. Hope you like it ;)**

* * *

><p><em>Paris, October 1946<em>

The Allies and the Axis were sitting in opposite sides of the big table. After Potsdam and Japan's capitulation they have been reunited so the Allied Forces could establish the reparation costs the Axis would have to pay. All of them were a mass of bandages and fresh ugly scars, all but one, America.

"Why don't they pay me reparation costs?" asked Alfred almost pouting.

"Because you have no buildings to repair, the war was not fought in your house" answered Arthur with an annoyed tone "I think you have more than enough with our payment for the weapons"

Russia scoffed.

"I'm not going to pay anything to this capitalist dork so he can continue with his consumer ways" Alfred glared at him.

"Okay, we're not here to discuss that right now. We'll start with you Russia"

"Very well, let's see" he looked at a worn notebook "Italy will have to pay me…" the Italian brothers looked at each other "100.000.000 dollars"

"No way you drunk _bastardo_!" yelled Romano.

Immediately his brother took him by his left arm and forced him to sit down again.

"Brother please, clam yourself"

"I will continue now. Hungary is to pay me 200.000.000 dollars as is Romania"

"You turncoat!" yelled Hungary pointing at him with an accusing finger.

"Eh?" Ivan looked confused.

"Yes, don't play innocent with me, you're a turn-"Ludwig stopped her.

"Technically he did nothing wrong"

"What?"

"I invaded him when I shouldn't have; I was the one who broke our pact." After that Elizaveta remained silent the rest of the conference.

Each of the countries members of the Allied Forces exposed their demands one after the other. Finally said countries rose from their sits. The Axis, oblivious to what was going to happen, thought the conference was over, and as they neared the exit Ivan's voice stopped them.

"Wait, there's still something else we have to do" Russia positioned himself, together with Yao, at one side of the room, while America, England and France were in the other. "It seems Alfred and I no longer agree on… anything so we are going to divide the world in to sections. The nations in my sector will be under my command and will have a communist govern-"

"And my awesome, and of course, better sector will have a capitalist government" cut America.

Ivan cleared his throat, glared at him and took a deep breath to calm himself.

"So" he said "the new members of the Soviet Union will be" he pulled out the little notebook from his coat pocket once more "Toris Lorinaitis, Eduard Von Bock, Raivis Galante, Felix Likasiewicz, Yekaterina Alfroskaya, Natasha Alfroskaya, Gilbert Weillschmidt and Elizaveta Hédévary" he looked up to see her scared face "please the ones that have been named come to this side of the room"

All of them walked hesitant to Ivan's side except the Baltics and his sisters, who were already accustomed. Hungary had to help Prussia who couldn't bear the thought of been separated from his brother.

"Well, now that we are all together we are going, I don't want to stay in the same room as this idiot for much time" Alfred lunged at him while the Axis looked at the ex-allies wondering what had they missed.

"Do you two forget that we are between you? If you go down we'll be going down with you, so stop it now!" said Arthur trying to restrain the American.

The two soon-to-be superpowers glared at each other until the ringing of the telephone broke the tension in the room. Francis, who had answered first, looked across the room at the enormous nation, covering the auricular before saying:

"Russia, it's for you, it's Spain" the Russian frowned before approaching the telephone and picked the auricular from Francis hands.

"Yes?"

"_Ah, Russia, Spain on the phone_"

"Privet Spain, it's something the matter? I hear the anger in your voice"

"_How could you? I thought we were friends!"_

"What are you talking about?" he looked around to make sure everyone was still there.

"_Listen, I know you said you didn't want me in the UN and that's not fair!"_

"I'm sorry, Antonio, but I had to do it. Things have changed, you are on the capitalist sector and have a fascist regi-"

"_We are friends, for God's sake, we fought side by side*"_

"I know, but we are nations too, and we have to do what our bosses order us. I'm sorry Spain, I'll try to call you when I arrive home" Russia sighed and hanged before guiding all his new comrades to the exit.

Once in the train station Ivan gave them precise instructions.

"Once there you'll have to sign some papers, just official stuff, nothing serious. We'll live in the house together, like a family; you're not allowed to go out without permission or an escort. You'll learn to speak Russian, those of you who don't speak it already. Every action against me, the party or the good functioning of the house will be punished. Do you understand?" Elizaveta swallowed a sob while holding for life onto Gilbert. "Don't be like that; you know the consequences of being on the losing side"

* * *

><p>The train wagon was freezing cold, <em>just like his heart<em> thought Hungary, resting her head on her knees while securing once again the blanket around the sleeping body of Felix. I van had been whistling what she thought was a Russian traditional song for almost half an hour, as if nothing had happened, and that made her blood boil.

"Would you please stop that?" the whistling stopped suddenly.

"Does it bother you?" said Russia with a smile.

"Does it bother me? You're acting as if all of this was a normal situation, as if you were not taking us from our homes and imprisoning us!"

"Could you please, like, stop yelling?" the soft voice of Poland said from the bed.

Ivan flipped a page of the book he was reading.

"You don't know what it is to be imprisoned in your own home, it is worse. You seem to think that I chose this" he said with a calm tone without looking up from the book.

"Oh, oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know how much you suffer" said Elizaveta sarcastically.

"Well, you're no one to judge me. You called me a turncoat but need I to remind you of the hundreds of years you were imprisoned in Edelstein's house?, why do you care for that fop but can't be nice to me?"

Elizaveta got up suddenly and aimed a punch at his jaw, but the Russian caught her fist and turned her around before hugging her tightly against his chest. It took her by surprise and she stumbled over him uncomfortably.

"Is this what your Austrian boy did to keep you happy?" that creepy childish voice tone returned "I can do it too"

After the initial shock, Elizaveta forced herself to move and struggled against the iron like hold of his arms.

"Don't touch me! He was kind to me and-"

"You haven't given me a chance to be kind to you" he smiled at her.

"They were other times, and I was young and stupid! Now leave me alone!"

"Don't struggle Elizaveta, you can do nothing against my hold, the only thing you can do is trust me, relax in my arms and enjoy the warmth" he hugged her closer if possible "now sleep, I know you're exhausted"

She didn't know why but his voice soothed her and her eyes began to close before she could resist.

She woke up to the sound of the whistling chimney of the train and the rustler of people outside. She opened one eye slowly, listening carefully as a pair of boots entered the wagon. The owner of the boots, Russia, approached the cot while asking:

"Are you feeling better?" Elizaveta turned around giving him her back "I guess you don't want to talk"

"You guessed right" her voice sounded muffled by the pillow.

"Well it's time to go" he took the blanket away leaving her trembling and immediately picked her up bridal style.

She struggled, feeling his arms warm around her. It made her angry and embarrassed for allowing herself to feel comfortable around him. He let her down before descending first to the platform.

"I can walk by myself, thank you"

"Do you feel embarrassed for having fallen asleep in my arms?" said Ivan while extending his hand to help her down.

Elizaveta blushed and the smile that, instantly, appeared in the Russian's face made her furious. She went to hit him, but tripped with one of the steps and fell right on him, her head on his chest and his arms around her waist. She looked up in time to see a wince crossing the big man's face and she felt sorry for a moment, but it was short lived.

"You deserve that for treating me like a damsel in distress" said Hungary while standing up "if it wasn't for that damn General Winter of yours I would have kicked your Russian ass in a minute"

"Of course my dear Hungarian beauty" he took her hand and kissed her knuckles "and I would gladly go with you to the ends of the world"

"Stop it!" she yelled at him taking her hand brusquely from his grasp. He laughed.

"Didn't you want for me to be like your Austrian boy?"

"What do you want to get with that?" she said while walking ahead to where Toris was pushing Felix's wheelchair.

"I want for you to fall in love with me" Ivan said simply.

Elizaveta stopped abruptly and turned around, she opened her mouth but no word came out of it as he passed by her smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>* In 1936 started the Spanish Civil War. The Republicans were having problems fighting the fascists led by Francisco Franco who had the help of Hitler's troops, so what did they do, ask for help... USA ignored them, as did England and France BUT Stalin send his troops to help them... it was no use, sadly the Republicans lost the war and so Franco became dictator of Spain until 1975. <strong>

**THANK YOU FOR READING AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW.**


	3. Misile Crisis

**This is a special chapter dedicated to Memmie Cheyenne (I'm sorry it took me so long, but High School got in the way)**

**So there it goes...**

* * *

><p><em>1962, October 20th.<em>

Coughing, coughing and more coughing. That's all you could hear from Russia since Tuesday.

A "Missile Crisis" had been announced on television. The tension between the two countries was growing and their gigantic pride was the only obstacle to salvation.

And you should know, guys, that the Cold War was called like that for a good and secret reason…

"Zeriouzly, I'm finde" said Ivan blowing his nose.

"You're not _fine_ when you say _finde_" said Prussia.

"Mr. Russia, you should eat your soup and go to bed" Lithuania said softly resting a trembling hand on his shoulder.

"That or end this stupid _macho _thing" said Hungary while sipping her soup.

"I'm not goind to sudender"

"Oh communism, Oh communism" sang Poland

"Fuck communism! Thiz haz nothind to do wid that, I juzt wanna shut the mouth ob that wanker!" when he stopped he realized his mistake, the room was silent and everyone was looking at him wide eyed.

"If you heard that, you kdnow I didn't mean it" he smiled nervously while talking to the roof. He sighed "go on, ead, I'm-" Russia was stopped a horrible sounding coughing fit. Gilbert, the one sitting by him, stepped aside quickly.

"Alright, you're going to bed right now!" said the Prussian wiping his uniform with a napkin.

"Jawohl, mein Kommandant" said Ivan while standing slowly "But it's abdsurd, I tell you I'm totally…" his vision blurred before he fell, face first, on the floor.

* * *

><p>"Latvia!" called a raspy voice from one of the bedrooms as hurried little steps echoed through the hallway.<p>

"Latviaaa!"

"I'm here sir, I-I'm here" the little boy entered with a trail in his hands, opening the door with his back "I'm so-sorry it took me so lo-long, but the pipes have fro-frozen over" he said leaving the trail on the night table.

"I have…" when the Latvian saw his boss trying to get up he hurried to his side pushing him back against the cushions.

"No, no, please Mr. Russia, you have to rest"

"But I have to…" he tried to get up only to be stopped again.

"Really, Ivan, leave it to us, it's fine, we can handle it while you recover" said Raivis while pouring some tea from the kettle.

Ivan watched him doing his job, focused on the task so everything would be perfecto for him, the man who imprisoned the boy and scared him from time to time. He smiled and put his big hand over the Latvian's head, and to his surprise Raivis returned his smile.

"He-here, drink, you wi-will feel be-better" he extended a cup of steaming tea to him.

Raivis had been sitting there for hour, watching him intently. He didn't hesitate once, if Ivan needed something he fetched it for him. Russia liked to think that maybe he really cared about his wellbeing, it made him feel loved.

It was already midnight when the Russian woke up.

"I'm cold" he said in a soft yet raspy voice.

Raivis put down the book he was reading and turned to look at the big nation.

"Of course you're cold" he chuckled "your feet are out from under the blanket, it's too small for you"

He went quickly to the closet, taking a chair so he could reach the spare blankets.

"Raivis, you're goind to…"

"I can do i-it, I'm a bi-big boy" but he fell with a scream before he could finish.

"Latvia!" Russia tried to stand up but it hurt his chest.

Suddenly the door banged open.

"What is all this noise?!" Nikita Khrushchev "What is that idiot doing on the floor?!" he said angrily pointing at him.

The Latvian started to tremble, trying to shield himself with the blanket that had fallen over him.

"He was trying to help me, tovarich"

"You should teach him not to be so clumsy" the bald man was getting dangerously close to Raivis "you should punish him more often"

A purple aura surrounded Russia who smiled openly.

"Maybe, but he is **my **subordinate… if you touch one hair of his pretty little head I will end you"

"Um" Khrushchev shrugged "I was just showing you how weak they all are, they should be more grateful someone as mighty and powerful as you chose to take care of them" and he walked out, hands linked behind his back.

Ivan sighed looking at the little boy on the floor, clutching the blanket tightly and trembling while crying silently.

"Latvia" he said softly, but the boy didn't look up "I'm…" Raivis run up to him throwing his arms around his chest and making him wince.

"Sssh, it's okay, everything is going to be alright" Ivan caressed his curly blond hair "see, I'm never going to let him hurt you"

Raivis fell asleep on his chest, Ivan was no longer cold.

"I only hope someday you will forgive me" he whispered.

* * *

><p>"So, are we winning?"<p>

"Does it look like we're winning, Gilbert" answered Ivan in a sleepy whisper caused by the fever.

"Then I don't know why do you take so much trouble" said Prussia fuming while taking all his anger on the dripping cloth.

"Don't start again, please; I'm not in the mood" the Prussian scoffed at this "anyway, what is taking you so long?"

The next thing Russia knew he was soaked in gelid water, Gilbert had thrown the contents of the entire bucket at his face.

"You're definitely pushing it, Gilbert" he said wiping his face with the back of his hand.

"Pushing? What am I pushing? Maybe I'm pushing A WALL!" he screamed at his face.

Russia groaned and covered his ears with a pillow and giving his back to the Prussian; Gilbert didn't like to be ignored so he threw himself at the big nation and started to shake him furiously.

"Why?! Why did you do it?! We were your friends!"

"It's been a year, Gilbert" answered Ivan, his voice muffled by the pillow.

"I don't care! Why do you hate me so much!?"

"You're going to make me puke if you don't stop shaking me"

"Ew" Prussia immediately stopped and plopped beside him, his hands behind his head.

The silence was long enough for Ivan to begin to drift into sleep.

"I can't die" said Gilbert suddenly breaking the silence "the world needs someone awesome like me"

"Hmm?" Russia hummed without opening his eyes.

"Now that you built that wall, if someday the USSR falls you will survive because you are Russia, but I'll die" said the Prussia calmly.

Ivan turned to look at him for the first time.

"Nyet, your brother would never allow that, and neither would I, as annoying as you may be I consider you my friend, we know each other since childhood" the Russian smiled childishly.

"Yeah, and it seems you haven't changed a bit"

"Now let me sleep" Ivan turned away from him making the bed squeak loudly.

"Holy shit, either you're fat or this bed is a piece of-" Russia pushed him making him fall to the floor with a thud.

* * *

><p>He had been holding her hand for a long time now, and was currently brushing her knuckles with his thumb. She brushed a strand of sweaty hair away from his eyes; he looked so vulnerable, nothing to do with the Ivan who entered Budapest on top of a tank, megaphone in hand.<p>

"It hurts, my chest, it hurts" Russia whispered.

Hungary looked at his barely opened eyes and patted his hand before trying to stand up.

"No" he held her hand more tightly "don't leave me, please"

"It's okay, I'll be right back" but he tugged at her hand once again.

"Do-don't leave the Pact, don't leave me"

"Listen Ivan, the fever is making you paranoid and delirious, I'm going to make a lotion for your chest, I'll return as soon as possible" she kissed his sweaty cheek and he let go of her hand.

"I-I love you" he whispered once she reached the door.

"I know" she smiled bitterly and closed the door behind her.

By the time she returned with the lotion Russia was already awake and leaning against the headboard, it seemed his fever was getting better.

"So you are no longer delirious"

"Delirious? Did I say something interesting?" he smiled childishly.

"Nothing I didn't know already" Hungary knelt on the bed leaving the pot she was carrying on the night table.

"Oh, I see" the Russian blushed lightly as Elizaveta smiled at him softly.

A comfortable silence fell between them while she unbuttoned his flannel pajamas' shirt slowly.

"Now lie down and relax"

Ivan did as he was told and Elizaveta started to rub the lotion all over his chest. It took all of Russia's control not to groan at this, but it felt so good, the feeling of her hands massaging his sore chest. The Russian couldn't restrain himself any longer and he put one of his big hands over one of her smaller ones and put it over his heart, breathing deeply.

She didn't know what exactly came over her, maybe it was the temperature, the rather erotic situation or her own loneliness, but she leaned slowly forward, without lifting her hands from his chest, and brushed her lips against his. Green met purple, in all this years she had never seen him smiling so broadly. Despite his illness he found the strength to lift her up so she was straddling him. Ivan took both her hands, pulled her to him and kissed her deeply.

"It's only been six years" Russia said when they broke the kiss.

"Enough for me to realize that the big, shy and childish Ivan Braginski it's not the Soviet Union and he never was, and besides, I like tall men" he pulled her down for another kiss, but the feeling of his sweaty hair as she threaded her fingers there brought her back to reality.

"I think we should stop here, it'll be no good if I rise your body temperature"

"Sometimes I think you take pleasure in torturing me"

* * *

><p>"The sleeping beauty has finally woken!"<p>

"There's no need for shouting Gilbert"

Russia was slowly walking down the stairs, leaning on Prussia's shoulder. His face was still pale, well, paler than usual, his nose was red, he was weak, and he sniffed from time to time, but beside this he was feeling a lot better.

The Russian locked eyes with Hungary and smiled broadly making her blush. When he reached the bottom he found an expectant crowd, all of them asking and joking, it felt good.

"We have like a totally cool surprise from you"

"Oh, that's sweet, thank you" he said smiling

"Don't thank them to soon" murmured Estonia

"Where's my favorite commie?!" said a cheery voice from the living room.

"Tell me you didn't let him in" Russia walked as fast as he could and found Alfred looking curiously at his self.

"I thought you didn't have things like this in Soviet Russia" he said holding up a Faberge egg.

"Leave that where it was" said Ivan, a purple aura already appearing around him.

"So, how are you _buddy_?" asked the American slapping his back a little too hard.

"Very good, _thanks_" Russia answered with a punch on the arm.

"I'm well too, thanks for _asking_" Alfred smiled and returned the punch.

"You're _welcome_" Ivan punched him again.

"No _problem_" another punch

"No _need_" another one

"O-okay, okay, didn't you brought something for Ivan, Alfred?" asked Lithuania, putting himself bravely between them.

"Oh, yes, I forgot!" America searched in a brown bag with the American flag on it "Here!" he extended a strange looking telephone.

Ivan looked at it confused.

"It's a telephone, something you use-"

"I know what a telephone is"

"Well, this is a special one! It's a hotline between the White House and that Kromling thing of yours so we can contact each other at any time!"

"God help me" Russia sighed.

"Come on! I even did it red, for you" Alfred looked at him with puppy eyes.

"Okay, but no more tension and no more fights… for now"

There was an awkward silence.

"Oh dude, you see right through me" America threw himself at the Russian hugging him tightly and making him groan.

* * *

><p>He didn't look up from his desk when she entered the room.<p>

Elizaveta stopped, cleared her throat and finally she was able to meet his purple eyes. The Russian's eyes widened at first but then he smiled childishly before standing up and going to the bar to pour himself some vodka.

"You're wearing my coat" he laughed while sitting down on his armchair "it suits you"

"I'm wearing nothing under it" said Hungary as innocently as she could.

He choked with the sip of vodka. Ivan slowly put down the glass on the table without taking his eyes from Elizaveta as she approached him. His tie had suddenly become quite uncomfortable, and as if reading his mind she sat on his lap and started to untie it slowly.

"I'm glad you're feeling well again" Russia tried to answer but before he could formulate one word she kissed him right below one of his big ears making him moan in pleasure. Hungary wanted to be in control and he wasn't going to stop her.

"You know, Alfred could do a movie out of this, one of those with a Russian villain who is seduced by a girl who wants to help the good guy" Ivan said, eyes closed as she kissed his jaw and played with his hair.

As if reading his mind the Red Telephone ringed.

"Aren't you going to answer?" he smiled and kissed her deeply.

"It can wait"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it. R&amp;R<strong>


	4. Time for revolution

_October 6__th__, 1956_

Ivan woke up slowly; the sunlight entered the room through the window. He smiled as he remembered, but couldn't find his dear Ezri by his side. He furrowed his brows while getting up and trying to brush his unraveled hair. The Russian opened the door of his room.

"Ezri?" he croaked with a morning voice "Ezri!"

"She's gone to the train station, Sir" he heard Toris answer from down the stairs.

"When?" He leaned over the railing feeling like he had missed something.

"2 hours ago, Mr. Russia. She's going to Budapest to the funeral of László Rajk"

"Ah, yes, yes! I forgot, with all this changes I'm a little confused"

Russia tried to follow the conversation in the table while reading the paper.

"... I tell you that Stalin's ghost is in this house! The other day I was sleeping on the couch and when I woke up my socks where gone!" Prussia said trying to convince an eskeptic Polish.

"That was me..." Ivan chuckled without taking his eyes of the newspaper "By the way, did Elizaveta tell you how many days was she staying in Budapest?"

"I think she said she was returning the 17th, but I was not paying attention, so..."

"Why is she returning that late?" the Russian asked closing the paper, his attention once again in the table.

Gilbert "shrugged" mouth full of pastries. Ivan sighed and choose to inicite a conversation with the Baltics.

* * *

><p><em>October 16<em>_th_

"I don't care if she is busy, I want to talk to her immediately!" the Russian yelled through the phone.

"I told you, Mr. Russia, she is working" said the scared voice at the other side of the line.

"Nagy, put Elizaveta on the phone, it is and order!"

"I can't! Okay, she's not here!" Ivan hanged up before the Hungarian president had finished.

"What the hell is going on?! What's all this yelling about?! I was trying to… ooh…" Gilbert came face to face with Russia buffing like a bull and with a purple aura surrounding him "Bad timing… I-I'll get going" Before he could escape the Russian had lift him up by his shirt.

"No, please, stay… do you want to know what happened? Here, start reading" Ivan sat him on a chair and put a report on the table, while smiling.

"The-the Unified Organization of University Students and Higher Institutes of Hungary are-" Prussia's eyes widened "Oh my fucking-"

"Exactly! That is why she wanted to stay until the 17th, she lied to me! She's going to get herself and her friends arrested… or worse" The Russian pinched the bridge of his nose in an attempt of stopping a massive headache.

"Yes, I know how it works. But I'm sure she's just playing a little, you already knew she wanted to leave the Pact… I wouldn't worry too much, in a few days she'll be back"

"I really hope so"

* * *

><p><em>October 23th <em>

He woke up at the sound of the doorbell. Ivan jumped off the bed, putting on his dressing gown before opening the door.

"Cпокойной ночи, господин" two young soldiers saluted him.

"Отдыхать, what's the matter?"

"We've got an urgent report from the Kremlin" one of them said handling him an envelope "An armed uprising started in Budapest some hours ago" the Russian choked on his own saliva.

"Th-Thank you, you may go, soldiers" he closed the door and rested his head on it.

"What is he doing in there?" asked Estonia to the little country beside him.

"I don't know, he's being like that since yesterday" Raivis knocked on the door before the Estonian could stop him "Mr. Russia? Are you-"

The door opened suddenly and both Baltics stared stunned. Ivan was dressed in his green dress uniform, his hero of the Soviet Union medal, his golden belt and his Marshall shoulder boards. They both noticed the leather suitcase the Russian was carrying.

"Si-Sir?" Latvia quickly stepped aside as he show his master marching to the staircase.

"They won't let me talk to Elizaveta, so I'm going to motherfucking Hungary myself!" he slammed the door behind him, and after some minutes of stunned silence, he entered again "I forgot…" he threw the keys which were caught by Eduard "The house is yours"

"Tooriiiiiiis!"

* * *

><p><em>October 27<em>_th_

The doors seemed to open at their own accord when he approached them. The sound of his military boots against the marble floor echoed through the building, a signal for people to step aside. He didn't know if it was the uniform or the look on his face, but no one he crossed seemed ready to stop him. Ivan reached two big closed doors and pushed them open, making sure they made as much noise as possible. The Russian looked around rejoicing in the stunned and scared faces.

"Where is she?" he asked at one of the revolutionary new ministers, the silence that followed made his blood boil. He lifted the poor man by the shirt "Are you so far in the revolution that you don't understand Russian anymore?! I said where is she?!"

"Ivan" the moment he heard her soft voice he let the man fall to the ground.

"Elizaveta, thank God you're alright" Russia put his big arms around her, lifting her off the ground "I tried contacting you, but I couldn't, so I came here myself" he lowered her again.

"That's really sweet, Ivan, but-" he took her hand and tugged her towards the door.

"Come on, now we can return home" Hungary stayed her ground and didn't let herself be pulled away from her people.

"Vanya…"

"No! You always call me like that when something's wrong… you don't understand, people are going to die! They" the Russian said pointing at the men sitting around the table "all of them are going to prison! You're going to be hurt and I can't do anything about it! I can't protect you!" By this point he was breathing heavily "Please…"

"Vanya, I need to stay" Elizaveta didn't dare look him in the eye, because she had prepared herself to face an angry Soviet Union, but not to face Ivan Braginski, the man, that stood before her.

"I'm begging you" Ivan dropped to his knees and rested his forehead on her belly "please, come home with me"

"You know I need to do this, alone. And if you love me, you'll let me stay" the Russians shoulders trembled as he sobbed.

"You know I do" he whispered, before rising again.

He fixed his eyes on the floor while unraveling his scarf from around his neck, and kissed her cheek before putting it around hers. On the way out, Ivan failed to see the tear rolling down Elizaveta's face.

* * *

><p><em>November 4<em>_th_

"He's been in there since he returned, I don't know what excuse to give to the messengers from the Kremlin anymore" said Lithuania to the nations gathered around the table.

"I-I don't think we should pressure him… maybe-" Raivis' speech was cut off by a loud scream and what sound like furniture smashing against the walls.

"I think I know what's wrong with him this time" Estonia appeared at the door of the kitchen with a newspaper in his hands "Look here, yesterday the generals of the Red Army started the negotiations to withdraw the soviet troops from Budapest, but it was a trap… today at dawn the launched a massive attack"

* * *

><p><em>First days of 1957<em>

"Are you sure you can walk?" Prussia said while trying to support her.

"Yes, yes… so what were you telling me?" Elizaveta adjusted the crutch under her armpit.

"Well… our favorite commie locked himself the day he returned and he hasn't come out since… fortunately nations can't die, but we don't even know if he has eaten something… speaking of the devil" as soon as Gilbert looked up his smile faded.

Russia stood before them looking intently at the wounded Hungary. His hair was a total mess, and there were dark circles under his teary eyes. He was still wearing his uniform, but he had ripped off the medals he wore on his chest, tearing the green fabric in the process. His hands and forearms were covered in blood and bruises caused by the punching of hard objects. Elizaveta dropped her crutch at the sight of him.

"Vanya" Ivan breathed hard and started walking away from them "Ivan!" then he stumbled through the hallway and slammed the door after entering the bathroom.

The Russian was sure it was not the alcohol that made him vomit. Someone knocked at the door as another wave overcame him.

"Ivan, open up, please" he heard her voice from the other side and knew he had to face his demons.

Russia waited a moment to make sure he wouldn't throw up again and slowly opened the door.

They were sitting on the bed, his head resting on her shoulder, in what months ago had become their room.

"Don't do this to me ever again" Ivan said softly.

"You know I can't promise you that" she said kissing his hand "but you can't blame yourself of what happens to us"

"But it is my fault" Elizaveta made him look at her.

"Ivan, bosses have always done things in our names we didn't agree with, it happens to all of us, but you're so used to people thinking you're a monster that you carry all the blame on your shoulders" the Russian tried looking away, but she took his head between her hands "You've showed how much you love me, how much you love all of us, and if other people can't see that it is their problem! You have to be strong if you want to fight your demons" Hungary caressed his cheek.

"I can't do it alone… that's what scares me, if I lose you I'll have nothing left"

"You'll never be alone, my beautiful Russian soldier" and she kissed him, and in that kiss Elizaveta said all the things she couldn't.

"Would you hold me tonight" the Hungarian chuckled.

"Yes. Sometimes it's like I have a child instead of a boyfriend… a child whose feet hand of the bed, but a child nonetheless"


	5. Almost the End

These walls... with both of us inside them.

Our love, our improvised love created them.

We look at each other for hours, we are free, even when if we know the fight isn't over, that the bombs are still falling over the cities we loved. He only goes away to hand over short messages through the door, in his sleeveless shirt and green pants, his boots forgotten in a corner. He doesn't need them in bed. Then he apologizes, leaning over the footboard, with a soft smile on his face and an 'I love you'.

One day he talks of Potsdam, and tells me everything is going to be alright. And I believe him, because we'll always have our improvised love to run away, to dance in sunflower fields, to kiss under the moonlight, and make love without fearing the consequences.

And we have it… in Cuba, in Vietnam and Korea, in Budapest, in Chernobyl, in the Wall. And we keep it safe, even when he reminds me it's not forever. '_You know it is better this way'_, he keeps on saying, and I see the truth of his words, but that doesn't mean I don't want to be selfish, to forget everything and live a life of my own. Because we, countries, get tired too, of not being able to decide, not being able to love. Tired of not being able to kiss him because he's the Soviet Union, and I'm becoming independent.

1991

_Everybody has already left the meeting room, and I'm ready to the same, hand already on the doorknob. But his presence stops me, and when I turn I see him there, tidying his papers slowly. He looks tired, and stagers while standing up. So I reach for him, forgetting my place, and he watches me with half open eyes letting me take his hands between mine._

"_Is everything alright?" I look at him and feel the urge to take him with me._

"_It's so much better now" he smiles sweetly and caresses my cheek._

"_Ivan, your nose is bleeding" I say with a frown. He touches the little red trail coming down his nose, takes a handkerchief from his jacket and cleans it off. Then he returns his eyes to me, kisses my cheek while taking a deep breath, and while I watch him leave I realize he is saying goodbye._

_And then I need our bubble, our walls. So that night I appear at his doorstep, and I make love to him, slowly, because I want to take away the pain and the dark circles under his eyes. I want to return the pink touch to his cheeks, the vitality to his eyes. With my love I want to give him the life he is losing, I want to bring back my Vanya._

And even though he collapses in my arms the next day, he returns to me, he lives. Not everyone does. The death of his comrades leaves new wounds, scars that will never go away. Ironically, it is this changes in the world we knew that gives us our daughters*.

* * *

><p><strong>* I have this headcanon that after the collapse of the Soviet Union, Hungary and Russia had twin daughters, Slovakia and Slovenia.<strong>


End file.
